Needs
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Eddie's at home bored. While Emmett and Rosalie are going at it. Since he doesnt have Bella for now how will he fix his little *problem*.
1. Neeeeeeeeeeds!

**AN - I realize this is kinda dirty and OOC but I've been thinking about writing this for a while. So here it is!**

I'm at sitting on my couch, at home with only Emmett and Rosalie here, while Alice dragged Jasper shopping. Esme was shopping for something Emmett and Jasper broke last week and Carlisle was at the hospital. Now, why am I at home, you ask? Its because Bella is 'bonding' with Charlie and I have nothing to do. Ever since Bella and I started having sex, we would go at more than Rose and Emmett, but today, sadly, she isn't with me. She's has _always_ been with me since we got married, she has _never_ left my side for 3 weeks but now, now she's freaking 'bonding' with Charlie!

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie very clearly and its…to say its disturbing would be an understatement.

To distract myself I thought about last night with my Bella. Seeing her sweaty flushed body on top of me in my mind. I also remembered her on her knees with her soft warm mouth wrapped around my throbbing cock. I shuddered it felt _so_ good. I felt a slight pain on my cock and looked down to see it straining against my tight jeans.

It was one of those big erections, the ones you cant just ignore. So I had to fix my little problem by myself. Fabulous. It's not like Emmett and Rose will notice, so why not? It really is painful.

I reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, freeing my slightly throbbing cock. I tended to go commando these days, easier access and all. I pulled off my jeans and sat back down on the couch. I reached down and began stroking my penis. I moaned, slightly. It felt so good, but it would be even better if it were my Bella's mouth. I imagined her on her knees in front of me, bobbing her head up and down…

I moaned louder and tightened my grip slightly, going faster.

I imagined her wet mouth instead of my cold hand. I imagined her soft mouth instead of my stone hand. "Oh, Bella." I moaned.

I remembered last night how she bounced on top of me on our bed, her breasts bouncing with her, her hands on my chest pushing herself up and down…

"_Yes! _Oh _god_." I moaned again, I am was _so_ close. My hands on her hips, helping her go faster after she begged…

Almost there…A few more strokes…

"Edward?"

Hearing her voice made me jump, and look towards the door, to see her standing there with her hands on her hips with a smirk on her beautiful lips.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, I was almost there, before she interrupted me, and my cock started throbbing again when I saw her there in tight jeans with a T-shirt and _no bra._

"You couldn't wait for me?" As she said this she reached up to fondle her breasts through her shirt. I moaned. "Would you like some help?"

"Please." I said staring at her hands. "And take off your shirt."

She giggles and took it off, she started pinching and pulling her nipples. I moaned. "Come here. Quite torturing me."

She walked slowly over to me on the couch and kneeled down she kissed the tip of my penis then took it into her soft warm wet mouth. I moaned, loudly, as she bobbed her head, playing with her breasts. "I have neeeeeeeeeds!" I half-moaned, half-moaned.

**AN - You likey? You're not pervs if you do ok? Should I continue, where they have sex and shiz or not? Anywho REVIEW and tell me what you thinks. D-lilah**


	2. Fullfilling

**AN - Ok I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter but I got a lot of request saying you guys want me to continue, So here it is. I am telling you now that this IS the last chapter I am not writing anymore chapters on this story, sorry. Thx to my awesome Beta - xtwilight18x**

After I came into her mouth, I pulled her up so she was standing. Then I pulled off her jeans and thong. I swear this woman is trying to kill me. I pulled her onto my lap and she had her knees on either side of my hips with my cock at her entrance, she put her hands on my shoulders and leaned forward to kiss my lips. She trailed, lower and to my chest, she nibbled on my nipple, so I moaned and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the back of the couch.

She pushed herself down on me and I moaned so loud, I am positive Emmett and Rosalie heard us, but I didn't care. I opened my eyes to see Bella with her head thrown back, her eyes closed, pumping up and down with her breasts bouncing. I leaned forward slightly and took a nipple into my mouth, she moaned.

I flicked her nipple with my tongue, and massaged her other tit with one hand while the other went to her nice plump ass. I squeezed and she started going faster on my lap, bouncing more, and getting sweaty. Just like last night.

I let go of her ass and lowered my hand to her clit and rubbed it. "Unnnn, Edward!" she moaned.

"You like that, Bella?" I asked, my voice slightly strained. She nodded. I started rubbing harder. "Yes?"

"YES! Edward, _yes_. Oh, god, you're amazing!" she moaned, louder. I moaned, too, as she started, tightening around my throbbing cock. "Ah, ah, ah! Yes, yes, _yes_." she moaned as she leaned forward, her face in the crook of my neck. She bit it, to keep from escaping another moan, though, it only caused me to moan.

"Belllllllluuuh!" I moaned, again. She bit my shoulder, again. "No, baby. Moan, scream my name. Don't hide it. You know you want to."

I rubbed her clit slightly faster, and she screamed quietly into my neck. "That's right, H un. Let it out." I moaned.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward," she said slightly louder. "Edward," she said a little louder than regular volume. "Edward!" she yelled/moaned. And finally she started shuddering. "EDWARD!" she screamed.

"Yes, Bella, Bella!" I moaned, again, her walls tight around me. "BELLLA!" I shouted, as I started shuddering.

After she got back down from her high, she whispered in my ear. "C'mon, Edward. C'mon, baby." She started going faster, again. I knew I was so very close. "Scream for me. _C'mon_!" that did it.

"BELLLLLUUUUUUUH!" I yelled, as I started, shuddering, violently, as I released into her, my head on the back of my couch, my eyes shut tightly. "Uunnnnnn,"

I stayed inside her, and she rested against my chest. When all of a sudden she lifted her head slightly and looked at me. "I'm hungry."

I slapped my hand to my face.

**AN - Ok they're you are, I hope you guys liked it. I worked hard. I rewrote it over and over again, until I finally got it right, for me anyway. Tell me if you liked it. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! It hurts… PEACE D-lilah**


End file.
